


Sketchbook: 2

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Art, Azkaban, Bondage, Creampie, Crossdressing, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Paddling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Roleplay, Sketches, Tentacles, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another collection of roughs, layouts, and other bits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Bad Boy




	2. Chapter 2

Sirius loves pussy

 

 

Severus hates pussy and thinks it has no business being in the house. Plus, it keeps peeing in his boots.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Severus? I apologize for interrupting you while you're preparing for class but you see, I have this, this letter of yours. The owl must have gotten confused and since there was no name on the envelope, I-I had to open it and...here you are."

"Thank you, Minerva."

"Well, I must to get to class myself. Goodbye."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Good Idea: Taking gardening advice from a book in the Herbology section  
Bad Idea: Taking gardening advice from a book in the Restricted section

 

At least this one doesn't seem interested in feeding on blood.


	5. Make No Mistake, You Will Produce an Heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story idea completely unrelated to any of the ongoing stories I have. Sometimes you need to stretch a bit.

The family had decided enough was enough. 

If the boy was going to have the bad taste to remain alive then it was well past time that he fulfilled his family duties. For too long he had been amusing himself in fruitless couplings with an inferior half-blooded male.

Besides, Aunt Walburga's portrait was terribly unhappy and Narcissa didn't want her aunt to be unhappy.

It took a few months to find an appropriate pure-blooded witch who would agree to such an unusual arrangement. However, a suitable candidate was finally located, plans were discussed and arranged, and the interested parties were able to negotiate a contract that was agreeable to all.

Members of both families would be in attendance to oversee the operation and on the appointed date they gathered at Malfoy Mansion. A lavish dinner opened the proceedings and a festive air pervaded the mansion that night. Lucius noted that Narcissa looked genuinely happy for the first time in far too long.

He excused himself during dessert. After all, someone had to go fetch the unknowing wayward stud.

 

Lucius smiled to himself as he led the bucking, glaring wizard up the front walk. His mother had given her blessing to use whatever means necessary to bring her rebellious son to heel.

It was a shame dear Bellatrix was no longer with them, she would have enjoyed this.


	6. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend on LJ persuaded me to make this a little series.

As per the contract, the first order of business was having the Black boy thoroughly examined by a healer.

 

He remained curiously biddable as he was prodded and inspected by strange hands. Presently the healer pronounced him of sound body (Narcissa felt obliged to be generous when questioned about his mental soundness. She had worked too hard to let an inconsequential detail like the Black family madness queer the deal.)and free of communicable disease.

It wasn't until it was time to bathe and dress him that he began to resist. A few well placed curses (none the least bit unforgivable, mind you) and blows from the cane quickly made him rethink his strategy. No matter. The healer would see to his bruises before he was presented to the party waiting upstairs

 

Narcissa insisted on seeing to the preparations herself. She remarked that she was reminded of the times she had helped his mother bathe him when he was a small child.

He made no response except to grind his teeth against the bit in his mouth.


	7. That Spot Behind Your Ear




	8. Talk Dirty to Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Older art from 2009.

“Oh god Sirius, he’s so fucking tight. I’m not sure how much I can take before I come…”

“Tell me about it Remus; talk to me.”

“He has a beautiful little arse, so soft and warm, who would have guessed?”

“His prick is pretty nice too, Remus. Big and fat. Hiding all your secrets under those tatty, old robes, eh Severus? Got anything else you’d like to share with us?”

“I’m n-not hiding…anything, oh! Please just…don’t…fuck, yes.”

“Next time, I think I’m going to spank him before I fuck him. What do you think Severus? Should I spank your pretty little arse before I put my cock in it the next time we catch you sneaking around here, you little Slytherin brat?”

“Ohhh, yes, please…I…mean no! Oh! Oh god! W-What…did you do?”

“Mmm, that hits the spot, doesn’t it Severus? Is Remus making you feel good?”

“Yes, oh god, yes....please, oh god…don’t, don’t stop…please.”

“Fuck! I can feel him shivering around me, Sirius, it’s fucking brilliant! Hmm, that’s right Severus, slide back on my cock, there’s a good boy. Show me how much you want it. ”

“Christ Moony, I don’t know how much longer I can hold out and I’m not even the one fucking him.”

“Oh, you’re really missing out Paddy; the view from here is fucking spectacular!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Snarry from when I still drew Snarry regularly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old drawing of Young Severus


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Older Snupin from when I still drew Snupin regularly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Older ink drawing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Older Young Severus


	14. Kinky Herbology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Older Young Severus and Sirius


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Snack


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Remus/Severus/Sirius
> 
> This art was the inspiration for this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/157039 fic


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2010 Kinky Kristmas art


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old unfinished sketch.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Snape art.


	20. En Garde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's fun to forget all the tender, loving business and just go at it hammer and tongs for sport. If it all ends in extremely sweaty and aggressive sexy times so much the better.


	21. Teal Niffler

...after leaving Hogwarts Severus Snape ( _vocals, bass guitar_ ) and Evan Rosier ( _vocals, lead guitar_ ) founded the progressive rock quartet _Teal Niffler_. The group's first three releases consisted largely of long, meandering compositions given over to musings about the Dark Arts, the English countryside, and potions ingredients. The band gained a small but devout following due to these early releases but it wasn't until the band's fourth release _The Pantsing_ that the public really took notice of the group.

Penned almost entirely by Snape, _The Pantsing_ is a concept album that deals largely with themes of isolation, abandonment, frustration and how much of a bastard someone named "James Potter" is. The album is a rock opera which centers on _Teal_ a brilliant but tortured young potions master who is rumored to be based on Snape. 

The brooding, dark nature of _The Pantsing_ caused many critics to dismiss it as heavy handed navel gazing but the public at large did not share the sentiment and the double album ultimately sold 19 million copies worldwide and led to an international tour. 

The stage show, which was highly theatrical, culminated in the audience members themselves being hung upside down and pantsed at the end of the first act.

"It was a bloody difficult spell to learn," said Snape at the time, "but I felt it was very important for the punters to really feel Teal's pain, to really understand what a complete and total bastard James Potter was. Only then could they understand what I was trying to say."

 _Teal Niffler_ broke up shortly after _The Pantsing_ tour concluded citing creative differences although the growing tension between Rosier and Snape was well known to the press. 

When _The Daily Prophet_ questioned Rosier as to the reason for the split his response was: "Severus is a brilliant songwriter and a very clever man but he's an utter twat and nearly impossible to work with."

Snape, who currently resides in the South of France with his fifth wife, Ukrainian model Katya Yaremchuk, couldn't be reached for comment at this time but his press office sent us a letter stating: _Evan Rosier is a wanker who did too many drugs and he needs to stop whinging about not getting any credit for the work since it was Severus who wrote all of the songs and the spells and the giant inflatable kneazle was completely my idea. In fact, Evan's bloody lucky he was even given a cut of the royalties instead of being put on salary like that useless tosser McNair(keyboards, vocals)._.

Rosier could not be reached for a follow up.


	22. Unwrapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus/Severus


	23. Pontificating on the Principles of Flight




	24. Chapter 24

"Careful! I'm handling noxious material you know!"

"Yeah, me too."

 


	25. Chapter 25

Severus Snape smiled smugly to himself as the seedling shivered and then shot up a solid foot with merely two drops of the potion. Perfect. The client would be well satisfied and he'd just earned himself a tidy, little profit for less than three hours work.

He turned back to his worktable humming contentedly and didn't feel the rough vines that had snaked around his legs until he had been roughly hoisted off his feet by them.

 

He frantically called for help before remembering that it was Saturday afternoon and Sirius had gone off to do the weekly shopping. His heart sank further when he recalled the rather lengthy shopping list he had sent off with him.

 

 

Sirius Black saw the closed office door and walked away. The last time he ventured to open that door he found himself being lectured like a slow witted first year and he wasn't particularly in the mood for a fight at that moment. Severus could make himself distinctly unpleasant when disturbed. Instead he retired to the parlor with a book and a bottle of beer after putting away the shopping.

It wasn't until Severus failed to emerge from his office for tea some time later that Sirius became curious enough to knock on the door. When his third knock went unanswered his concern overcame his desire to keep the peace and he opened the door.


	26. After the Sparring Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was part of a short story I did in order to set up the events in "Twelfth Night" which was my 2011 Christmas Story.

“That was….”

“Mmm, yes it was.”

“Every part of my body aches, feels good, feels like living.”

“Well done combining spells Black. I didn’t have time to wonder why you were using a softening charm on me before you hit me with that Stinging Hex and Expelliarmus. I don’t mind telling you that I was impressed, didn't know you had it in you.”

"High praise coming from you. I wasn't aware that a softening charm would work on flesh until recently, although it only seems to enhance the effects of pain doesn’t seem work on pleasure I’m afraid.”

“As I’m sure you made very certain to find out.”

“Of course I did, who do you take me for? You?”

“Hmph. While you need to work on your control a bit more, your speed has improved from the last time, it made for a very interesting match.”

“Especially at the end, well, for me anyway. That shot tonight was pure force of will. It’s this damned wand. It’s never feels right, no matter how much I practice it fights me the entire time. Any lack of control you feel isn't my doing.”

“Mmm, yes replacement wands are often troublesome especially when they haven’t chosen you; I’ve yet to hear of a wizard who has had an easy time with one. May I see it for a moment? Dragon heart string, no wonder. Short and made of oak too. I can see why it gives you trouble, it feels like a bludgeon. I would hate this.”

“Surprising, I would have pegged you as having a dragon heart string core, Severus.”

“You and every other yob. She’s birch, sixteen and one quarter, phoenix. She has a smart snap, like cracking a whip. Here, feel this.”

“So, "she", eh?”

“Yes, "she".”

“You didn’t give her a name by any chance, did you?”

“That's none of your business, Black. What make was your original?”

“Holly, unicorn, fifteen. I remember how disappointed I was that it wasn’t longer or flashier but now, now I’d give my right hand to have it back. We did some great magic together. It may not have been the fanciest thing but it was solid and reliable, it tempered me. This one feels hollow and loose; my magic will never be what it was with it. I shouldn’t complain since I’m lucky to have any wand but I can’t stand the bloody thing.”

“I need to get a new handle for mine; the grip on this one has completely worn away. Pity, I rather like look of it and it’s the only one I’ve ever had. Was yours still in its original handle when you lost it?”

“No, when I first got my wand my mother forced me to use this horrid antique thing that had been in the family for eons. It was old and tacky, like everything else about my family. As soon as I was able I switched to a plain, black one. Positively nothing extraordinary about it; drove my mother absolutely mental. Even more so that I traded the original handle for it. Did I ever catch it.”

“I could imagine.”

“Old Borgin thought he was putting one over on me in trade and I was happy to let him think so just to be shut of the hideous thing. There was nothing special about my wand’s handle except that I had carved my initials into it during one of Binns’ torture sessions. That also drove my mother round the twist. It didn’t take much you know.”

“Trust me, I’m well aware. I keep hoping her portrait will spontaneously combust one of these days.”

“From your lips to Merlin’s ears. Well, I’m going to wash up a bit and try to do something about this eye. I may need your help later with the score on my back. Coming?”

“Not just yet, I’d like to enjoy it for a bit longer. But, on the way back if you could bring me a cup of tea?”

“Okay.”

“And perhaps some of that cake from last night?”

“Of course, I would wonder what was wrong if you weren’t stuffing yourself with biscuits or cake after a good shag. There’s a bottle of milk as well if you’d like.”

“Don’t ever go away Black, it would be so tiresome having to train someone else.”

"Arse."


	27. Remembering




	28. The Perils of Passing Out Around Two Gits.

...and Remus never drank heavily with either of them again.


	29. Never Going to Texas

Watching the wrong movies can give the wrong impression of American Muggles.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Pencil on a wooden lazy susan.

 


	31. Come on

Ah crossdressing.


	32. Bitch




	33. Chapter 33




	34. Chapter 34




	35. Chapter 35




	36. Chapter 36

It was a Christmas gift from Harry.


	37. Remember, She Enjoys a Good Fight.

Good luck, Charlie!


	38. You're Next

"Don't worry, old friend, it'll be your turn soon enough."

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banner art for sirius_black on LJ


	40. Chapter 40




	41. Chapter 41




	42. Chapter 42




	43. Chapter 43

""you may be a lover, but you ain't no dancer. Now stop tromping on my feet."

 


	44. Chapter 44




	45. Chapter 45




	46. First Night in Azkaban

  
"But what..."

"Please...Severus...just listen, all right? You're the one who wanted to know and so I'm telling you but I won't make it through this if you keep asking me questions. Just...please, okay?"

*nods*

*sigh*  "Okay, well, after I had been in my cell for a few hours, at least I think it had been a few hours, I really couldn't tell. They shooed the Dementors out and came to fetch me. A shower they said."

"It made me nervous straight away that there were four of them, after all, I was bound and there was no chance of escape; they hardly needed four guards to watch me whilst I showered. As they took me from my cell I understood that I was going to be hurt, probably very badly. There was just that feeling, you know. I made up my mind that I wouldn't struggle, just accepted that I was going to be beaten and if I just took it perhaps it might not be so bad, that they would lose interest quickly."

"They blackened my eye, broke one of my teeth and my nose but it wasn't until one of them kicked me in the side that I was driven to my knees. I actually heard one of my ribs crack. The pain was-it was shocking, it knocked the air from my lungs. It was then that one of them kicked me in the arse so hard that the toe of his boot..."

"They all started laughing when it happened and one of them shouted "right up his arse!" Then the room got very quiet. Out of the corner of my uninjured eye I saw one of them draw a thick baton from his robe."


	47. First Night in Azkaban Pt. 2

"Did all four of them rape you?"

"W-what?! Raped!? I-I wasn't raped!"

"Someone forced foreign objects into your body against your will, I believe that's the dictionary definition of rape. I wasn't..."

"You shut up!! Just...just shut up!! No one used their dick on me! They-they didn't rape me! It had nothing to do with that! I wasn't raped! I wasn't, all right! Just..."

"Where the devil are you going!?"

"Out."

*sigh* "Damn it."


	48. Sweet Dreams

"The Gourock Gargoyle had better tone it down or he will be the one dealing with the nightmares at 3am."

 

...and then Sirius never let Severus tell Harry's children bedtime stories again.


	49. Chapter 49

Corrected version.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Brawl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/826542) by [unbroken_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo)




End file.
